


Silence

by CorruptedNightshade



Category: Horrortale (Alternate Universe), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has long hair, Starvation, self starvation, soul mates, unintentional cannibalism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: The silence...............Was finally broken.Can she fill this hollow feeling?





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Horrortale belongs to: Sour-Apple-Studios

_Silence._

This was what filled the area, but it was not the peaceful kind.

He tapped on the battered counter of his stand, wanting to get rid of the maddening quiet with a sound... but the tip tapping of bone on wood was not much of a comfort.

His soul was currently twisting painfully, hunger gnawing at him. It silently screamed at him to eat something- _anything_ \- to restore his magic reserves. _It was a hard thing to ignore._

But when silence is around, one tends to think more...and thinking more tends to bring bad thoughts. Thoughts that one should not act on.

The hollow itchy feeling that resided in him began to grow, causing him stop his tapping and scratch at the already gaping hole in his skull.

He needed something to get the eerie silence away….anything get rid of the maddening feeling...

Sighing defeatedly, he removed the hand in his skull and moved it back to drumming rhythmically on the counter.

His other hand rested on the right side of his skull, softly scraping at the inside of his eyesocket as he leaned lazily against it, waiting for a victim.

His single large red eyelight shot up upon hearing a noise, his crazed grin widening as he saw what finally broke the long lasting silence.

... _A human_.

Their skin was pale and body thin, most likely due to malnourishment of only getting to eat the wretched pies of Toriel and then just hacking them up in the end. They had long (h/c) hair that was tangled and decorated in dirt as if they had got in a fight with the ground.

As they stepped closer he could tell that they...were a female… and that..her face was full of fear as she looked down at the ground.

He continued to grin insanely.

_Finally a human had decided to show up...._

The human let out a startled gasp when she looked up and saw him only six feet away from where she stood.

“hey buddy.”

Now she seemed as if she were deciding whether or not to run away. _Better say something to keep her here..._

“ya look hungry. like any moment you might just drop dead.”

She paused and looked back at the snow covered ground, clutching her stomach that was twisting in pain. He grinned at this.

“how ‘bout a nice spicey hot dog to fill ya up?”

This quickly got her attention. She looked back up, seeing the still steaming hot dog that rested on the counter he leaned on. She began to step closer, those six feet between them shrinking.

All was going as planned.. He felt full of excitement as she stopped right in front of the stand, slowly moving her hand towards the food like a magnet...

She was close..now to grab and kill her…

  


….But that did not happen….

 

He watched as she picked it up, bringing it up to her mouth and taking a large bite of it. Her face cringed slightly at the taste, but she still continued to eat it, her empty stomach begging for it.

Why had he not done it? _What changed his mind?_

She quickly finished the hot dog, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“Th-thank you.”

He flinched slightly at the kind words, but continued to smile.

“ya feel better?”

Why did he even ask? What was the point of asking a human that was _supposed_ to be a **_meal_ **?

“Yes. Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Sans sighed. She was too merciful for this world...she was sure to get eaten…

He doesn’t know why, but he feels like he should protect her. _That something_ **_bad_ ** _would happen if she died._

“come on. i’ll take you somewhere safe.”

But why is he doing this? Where did this feeling come from? _Why is his soul no longer focused on hunger, but instead on her well being?_

His mind itched to remember the long forgotten reason that caused him to feel this way towards her. But the head wound left him more than just a creepy appearance.

The skeleton gave up on thinking about it for the time being and grabbed the human’s wrist, leading her towards the safety of his home.

He’ll just have to look through the library later on. For some reason, he has a strong feeling the answer will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. (^w^ )  
> I have had this in google drive for almost a year now and i just now decided to post it. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Do you like this Fanfic? Here are my other ones:  
>  [Underpire Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10194236/chapters/26318370)  
> [No Longer Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103321/chapters/24775710)  
> [A Rookie Lost In The Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11191824/chapters/24990732)  
> [What Do You Do When Your Boyfriend Becomes A Babybones?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11237241/chapters/25113831)  
> [Until Time Comes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10069094/chapters/22436573)  
> [I Sooo Don't Know The Original Yous...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11103516/chapters/24776187)  
> 


End file.
